


Unearthed

by Kaze_mizu1



Category: aot
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-04 05:16:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaze_mizu1/pseuds/Kaze_mizu1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Jean got into a fight and sent to the principals office.<br/>Levi- vice-principal/ science teacher , Erwin- principal , Eren- student , Mikasa- student, Armin – student , Jean- student, Marco-student, Connie- student, Sasha- chef in caf, Christa – nurse, Ymir- social teacher, Annie- math teacher, Reigner- gym teacher, Bertolt- English teacher<br/>Japanese school system with Canadian time periods so school starts in September.<br/>They're all freshmen in high school but its been about two months since school started and they finally got used to the new environment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!

“Now, who would like to explain this?” asked the vice-principal looking from one boy to the other. One had determined blue-green eyes one of which was covered by white gauze taped into place, and messy dark brown hair that surrounded a cute face. The other had defiant hazel eyes, light brown hair, and a horse face with a new looking scratch running down from his forehead to his jaw. He had had an ice pack but the vice wouldn’t dare let such a messy thing into his office so the boy had thrown it out. The vice had just finished his last science class for the day and had been about to go home for the day when Christa, the school nurse, had called his office and asked him to take care of the situation as the principal was at a meeting with several teachers including the boys’ home room teacher. He had asked her to send them in.  
“He started it!” yelled one of the boys pointing at the other.  
“No, I didn’t, you did!” retorted the other.  
“No, you did!” The first replied giving the second a shove. The second returned the shove causing the first to bang into the vice’s desk. There was a loud crash as the snow globe that had been resting on the desk shattered on the floor. The boys stopped their fighting to stare at the broken globe and the vice-principal in turn.  
The vice stared at the mess for a while, then turned to the boys sitting across from him. “Clean it up, now, both of you,” he whispered as he looked from one boy to the other to the mess. He hated messes, everything had to be pristine, and clean. He waited as the boys sat there looking scared out of their pants. “NOW!” the vice yelled, causing the boys to jump. They got up and began picking up the shards of glass. This wasn’t getting anywhere. “You!” said the vice pointing at the boy with hazel eyes, “go get a plastic bag to put the shards in and a vacuum to get any lasting shards.” The boy stood up and left the office. The vice then proceeded to watch the other boy pick up the shards making sure he didn’t miss any. “What’s your name?” he asked the boy.  
“Eren,” the boy, Eren, replied, looking up at the vice.  
“I never said to stop your hands now did I,” said the vice, staring coldly at the boy’s blue-green eyes. The boy looked down and started picking up the shards again. The vice’s eyes softened as the boy continued working, “be careful,” he said, noting the sharpness of the shards. Just as he said it, Eren yelped, having cut his finger on a shard. “Tsk, I said to be careful,” the vice repeated kneeling by the boy, “show me that,” he grabbed Eren’s bleeding finger and licked the blood that was now flowing down the boys finger freely.  
“Ah,” Eren exclaimed pulling his finger away from the Vice and blushing slightly. It was embarrassing having cut his finger on a mere shard of glass. Just then the other boy walked in vacuum and plastic bag in hand. The vice got up and sat back in his chair.  
Eren put the shards in the bag as the other boy began vacuuming the wet carpet. “What’s your name?” the vice asked the other boy.  
“Jean,” he responded.  
“Well then Jean, Eren, hurry up, I don’t have all day.”  
Eren finished picking up the shards and threw the plastic bag in the garbage. He then looked for a nameplate wanting to know the vice’s last name since the vice knew his. The nameplate read Mr.Rivaille. Eren heard Jean switch off the vacuum and looked at Mr.Rivaille for further instructions. He was a short man with black hair in an undercut, fierce green eyes and a bored expression.  
“Now boys, if I ever hear of you two fighting again you’ll be cleaning toilets for a month no matter who started it. Understood?” Mr.Rivaille said.  
“Y-yes,” the boys responded in unison.  
“Now get out.” The vice exclaimed and watched as the boys rushed out of the office. He breathed a sigh of relief having finally been done with work.  
As soon as they were out of the office, Eren saw Armin and Mikasa waiting for him and walked over to them. Jean also saw them and followed suit. “Hey Mikasa,” he said, smiling at the Asian girl with short black hair and red scarf, “were you waiting for me?”  
“Not today and not ever,” she replied scowling at the boy who was standing a bit too close for comfort.  
“Back off,” Eren said pulling his sister away from the boy that never seemed to get tired of meeting Eren’s fist.  
“Yeah, yeah, I don’t want to go through that again,” Jean said, waving the mini vacuum around. He then walked towards the janitor’s equipment closet to return the machine.


	2. Punishsment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi takes over a freshmen gym class

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think!

“Class dismissed,” Levi said just as the lunch bell rang. The students gathered their belongings and rushed out of the class not wanting to be the stragglers that would be left behind to clean the entire classroom. Luckily Mr. Smith walked in just then allowing the students to escape unscathed.   
“Hey, Levi-“  
“Mr. Rivaille.”  
“Mr. Rivaille, want to go out for lunch?”  
“Sorry, Principal Smith-“  
“Erwin,”  
“Erwin, but I have to take over Mr. Braun’s freshmen gym class after lunch so I can’t besides I hate eating lunch with you, you’re always asking me how the food is and frankly you’re annoying,” Levi commented in a monotonous voice with the same bored looking expression as always.  
“Your taking over a class?! Why? You’ve never done it before no matter how many times I’ve asked!” Erwin exclaimed ignoring Levi’s comment.  
“I’m only doing this because he took over for me during a meeting and I hate to be indebted to someone.”  
“Ah, that explains it. Well good luck then this years are a rowdy bunch.”   
“Don’t wish me good luck, wish them good luck and hope they survive.”  
“Now, don’t be too hard on them, you don’t want to scare them before they even have you as a proper teacher,” Erwin chuckled as he walked out the door.  
“Tsk, those brats better not annoy me,” and with that Levi went off to his office for lunch.   
“Shhh, he’s coming!” Connie yelled and rushed back to his seat on the gym bench. Everyone quieted down just as Mr. Rivaille walked into the gym in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. He wore the same bored expression, he had had on the day before, that ruined his beautiful face. Well, Eren thought it was beautiful and began wondering what he would like if he smiled. Would he look cute? Or maybe he would look creepy? What would he look like when he was happy? Was he ever happy? Did he ever laugh? What would he look like when he cried? Why would he cry?  
“Ahem,” Eren looked up, startled out of his thoughts, to see the little teacher staring at him. Eren looked around to see everyone staring at him, he also heard a few snickers coming from the boys, and realised that he was the only one that hadn’t been paying attention. “You,” Levi pointed at Eren, “fifty laps around the gym, NOW!” Eren jumped up not wanting to anger the vice any further and began running his laps.   
Levi turned back to the class and instructed them to do twenty laps, he heard a few groans and whines coming from the students, “those of you who didn’t complain thank those that just did now you have to do thirty laps. All of you,” Levi explained with the same boring tone of voice. Though to Eren, who had been listening while running, Levi’s voice was smooth and as beautiful as Levi himself.  
Eren was soon joined by his classmates as they ran around the gym. Bump Eren staggered and went off course a bit, he looked back to see who had bumped him out of the way to find Jean grinning at him as went on ahead. That was definitely a challenge and Eren wasn’t one to turn down challenges, from Jean especially, so he picked up speed and went after the boy. Catching up to Jean, Eren jabbed his elbow into the boys ribs from behind causing him to end up sprawled out on the gym floor causing a traffic jam. Eren ran ahead triumphant only to be stopped by Levi who had seen the whole thing from his position at the front of the gym.   
Levi grabbed the boys arm and dragged him to the one laying on the floor, he grabbed the other boys arm and brought him up to a standing position. Levi then turned to the class “these two boys just volunteered to be team A for dodge ball would anyone like to join them?” everyone fell silent. “You,” he pointed at Connie, “go get the dodge balls.” Connie ran off towards the gym storage room and came back with the dodge balls. Levi dropped the boys’ arms and grabbed the bag full of dodge balls from Connie, “the rest of you go get your side and let’s start this game,” Levi said as he set the balls in a line across the centre of the gym floor. Eren and Jean got ready on their side of the gym ignoring each other. “Eren, Jean come here,” Levi called walking towards a duffel bag that he had left in the gym before class. The boys followed obediently, curious as to what was going on. Levi opened and the bag and pulled out two black bags, “here,” he said handing each boy a bag, “go change into those,” and with that he pushed the boys into the change rooms. The rest of the class watched as the boys got sent into the change rooms with the bags wondering what could be in them some even made bets.   
The first to walk out was Jean in a sparkly pink dress that had a huge bow in the centre and exposed a bit too much leg skin than he was comfortable with. He heard his classmates snicker after seeing him. He was embarrassed though thought that if Eren could do it then so could he. Levi wasn’t interested in the boy in the pink he wanted to see what Eren looked like. Not long after Jean walked out Eren followed in an apron that said ‘I’M TOO SEXY FOR YOU’ and boxers. Levi liked it, it exposed the boy just enough to tease Levi though not make him go hard. Eren felt embarrassed walking out in only an apron and his boxers, until he saw Jean, he looked hilarious and Eren laughed at the boy who laughed right back at him. Seeing the two boys laughing at each other the rest of the class burst into giggles as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't read it over so, leave me any opinions, comments, and/or concerns please! And thanks for reading!


	3. Development

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levis feelings begin to stir.

Levi blew the whistle signalling the beginning of the game and stepped out of the way as balls began to fly across the room mainly towards the back wall where Eren in his apron, and Jean in his dress were located. He watched as Eren nimbly dodged the flying balls, sweat running down his back making it shine in the fluorescent light. He watched as the boy dodged another ball causing the apron to expose a pink nipple, he wanted to touch it, touch him, and taste him. He watched as the boys mouth turned down in a frown as he barely dodged another ball. He wanted to kiss those lips, taste that mouth, and feel it against his. What was he thinking! He was teacher, the vice-principal as a matter of fact, he shouldn’t have those thoughts about students. Levi returned his attention back to the game noting that both the boys were still standing whereas half of the other team was already out of the game. He smiled. Then suddenly a hard ball hit 9Jean causing him to lose his balance and topple onto Eren pinning him. Upon seeing this Levi felt his stomach whirl was that, jealousy?! The rest of those still standing on the other team also saw it, though as an opportunity to take down the boys as Jean was already out. Eren noticed the same thing as the rest of the class and saw a ball coming right for him, he flipped Jean onto his side so that ball went for him instead. Eren lay there in Jeans shadow who was unsuccessfully trying to stand up, unsuccessful only because Eren had a hold on his pink dress and wasn’t letting go. After all the dodge balls were on his side of the gym Eren finally let go of Jean so that he could proceed to the bench. Eren then picked up all the balls and through them at the best players still left standing on the opposing side hitting all his marks. With five players left standing on the battle field the game lasted just another minute leaving only one person standing, the ultimate victor, Eren.  
Everyone cheered for the boy’s victory just as the bell signalling the end of class rang. The boys changed out of the costumes and put them in the black bags. “Here,” Eren said thrusting his bag at Levi who looked at the boy without grabbing the bag, he stared at those green-blue eyes and said “I won’t take it back until it has been washed, dried, and ironed out,” and with that he went off to his office leaving the boy standing there stunned, bag in hand.  
“Hey, where’s Connie?” asked Eren joining the group of friends at the table in the caf.   
“Oh, he’s flirting with chef again, you know Sasha the one that eats as much as she cooks so always makes twice as much,” replied Armin nodding towards Connie, who was indeed chatting up the brunette behind the counter. Eren chuckled softly as Connie tried to grab Sasha’s hand only to be disappointed when she went to grab a student a sandwich.   
“Haaaa, he never gives up does he, I mean he’s been in love with her ever since he first laid eyes on her. He’s made so many passes at her, and flirted with her so much yet she somehow doesn’t get it. I sort of feel bad for him.” Marco said settling down beside Jean who was conveniently on the other end of the table from Eren.   
“Look who’s talking,” Jean chuckled grinning at his best friend. “You’ve been chasing Ms. Annie around like a dog even though she rejected you after you confessed two weeks ago, I mean accept the rejection and move on with your life.”  
“Says the guy who confessed to Mikasa the moment he lay eyes on her, and promptly got rejected. She’s rejected you so many times I’ve lost count yet your still making passes at her,” Marco replied.  
“Hey, my case is different, we’re meant to be together,” Jean interjected.  
“Ha! Like hell you are! I’m not letting you near my sister, not even in your petty wet dreams!” Eren commented.   
“Hey, you guys do know that I’m right here right?” Mikasa interrupted.   
“I’d never forget you baby, unlike these id-‘’ the rest of what Jean was about to say was lost as a sandwich hit him straight in the face. Jean wiped his face of the ingredients and retaliated by chucking his sandwich at Eren, who ducked just in time causing the sandwich to hit Armin. Armin in turn threw his pizza at Jean, but Armin wasn’t a good shot whatsoever and the Pizza slapped against Marco’s face.   
“Food fight!” Marco yelled throwing his salad at Armin and hitting Mikasa. Soon food was flying all across the caf. everyone hitting everyone else. Mikasa protected Eren who was throwing a ham sandwich at Jean. Sasha was meticulously eating all the food thrown her way so Connie commenced catching flying food for her. Jean threw a bowl of veggies that had managed to stay intact at Eren who saw it coming and dodged out of the way, the bowl flew through the air and landed on Ymir, the social teacher’s, head and Jean froze and slowly everyone realised what had happed and dropped their food weapons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think! Opinions, comments, concerns, and suggestions are all appreciated!


	4. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren, and Jean's punishment.

Levi was marking a test the juniors had just finished when his office phone rang, he picked up to hear Erwin’s deep voice in his ear telling him to come to his office.   
Levi knocked on the door and entered not waiting for a reply. There he saw two boys, one with hazel eyes and salad dressing smeared across his face and one with blue-green eyes and lettuce hair. He glared at the boys, “You two again,” he growled as he walked around to stand beside the principal.   
“Again?” Erwin raised an eyebrow at the boys looking from one to the other.   
“Remember when you told me that the freshmen were a rowdy bunch well these are the rowdiest, I’d even say they’re the ones that make everyone else rowdy,” Levi explained in a bored tone.  
“Well boys, what do you have to say for yourselves?” Erwin asked the boys seated across from him.  
“I’m sorry, though horse face here just needed a makeover and that sandwich did just the trick,” Eren replied, smirking.   
“You’re just jealous because Mikasa talked to me,” Jean retorted.   
“So what if she talked to you she’s my sister and she agrees with me when I say that you’re a stupid horse face,” Eren explained glaring at Jean now.   
“Yeah right, she totally digs me though just stays away because she has a brother complex and you’re always fighting with me,” Jean said shoving Eren. By now Levi had had enough of these boys fighting and slammed his hand down on Erwin’s desk in order to get their attention. The boys jumped at the sound and turned towards the vice.   
“Thank you Levi,” Erwin dismissed, “now boys let me get this straight, you’re fighting over a girl.”  
“She’s my sister a have a right to protect her from horse face here,” Eren explained looking at Erwin.   
Seeing Eren staring at Erwin made Levi’s stomach whirl, he wanted those blue-green eyes to look at him and only him so he said, “I’m sure your sister can protect herself, she doesn’t need you there to protect her. Besides I doubt she wants her brother hounding down on every guy that comes her way, even if she does have a brother’s complex.”  
“I’m not saying that she cut off communication with all guys just horse face here.”  
“Well, you can’t always keep her away from certain people it’s better to let her deal with him herself so she can decide whether she likes him or not. Besides why the fuck would she want a scrawny mutt like you protecting her?”  
“Mr. Rivaille, language,” Erwin said a frown on his face. “Eren I think Mr. Rivaille is right you should let her make her own decisions. I don’t want this happening again, understood. Ymir will assign an appropriate punishment for the two of you.” He waved signalling for them to leave. The boys got up and followed Ymir out the door.   
“So you have to clean all the classrooms for a month!” Armin said, shocked at the prospect of having to go through all those messy desks.   
Classes had ended for the day and Armin, and Mikasa had come to get Eren so that they could all head home together.   
“Yeah, so I can’t go home with you guys for a while,” Eren explained glumly, he didn’t want to be stuck with Jean for a whole month that to scraping gum off the undersides of desks. He shivered at the thought.   
“Do you want us to wait for you?” Armin asked.  
“No, I’ll be fine. You guys should go home,” Eren dismissed. He watched as the pair left the room before getting up and heading to the janitor’s closet. He returned to the classroom with a scraper and proceeded to scrape off gum. A few minuets later Jean came in and started scraping in as well. They scraped in relative silence ignoring the other.   
After a while Eren heard the door opening and looked up to see who it could it be, banging his head on the desk he was under in the process. He heard a low chuckle and turned to see Jean laughing at him. Seething Eren chucked a wad of gum at him hitting him squarely in the face. Jean wiped his face and threw the wad right back at him. Eren dodged to the right banging into a wall of black cloth. He looked up to see Mr. Rivaille standing there glaring down at him.   
“You want to explain how this is cleaning?”   
“…um,” Eren looked at the ground not wanting to look at those gorgeous eyes as they stared at him. “S-sorry,” he mumbled.   
“You will be,” Levi growled, “Your cleaning the teacher’s quarters next, both of you.” He grabbed Eren and Jean and dragged them towards the staff room.   
The boys cleaned and cleaned under the ever present eye of the Vice who made them redo it if he saw even a speck of dust. The boys cleaned well into the night before they were dismissed.   
The next day Levi came to the boy’s classroom after school and made them clean for hours again. This continued for the rest of their month’s punishment under Levi’s watchful gaze.   
On the last day of their punishment all that was left to clean were the Levi’s, and Erwin’s offices. Jean had been assigned Levi’s office while Eren was to clean Erwin’s. Levi, who couldn’t watch both boys at the same time decided to watch over Eren since Levi’s quarters were already pretty clean.   
Levi watched as Eren went on tiptoes to dust the top of Erwin’s bookshelf. He watched as his shirt lifted just above his bellybutton and his back arched as he stretched his arm. Before Levi knew what he was doing he was running his hands up Eren’s back under his shirt. Eren shivered and leaned into the touch before turning around and facing the vice. The boy’s eyes were wide in shock and his mouth hung open, Levi froze and slowly leaned towards the boys face and kissed him.   
Eren stood there in shock as the vice’s lips pressed against his and the man’s tongue invaded his mouth. He had often dreamt about what to would feel like to have those lips on his. Hesitantly Eren kissed Levi back, wrapping his arms around the man’s neck. He felt Levi’s arms around his waist pulling him closer. Suddenly he was being pushed back.   
Levi stared down at the boy now sprawled across the floor. He knelt down and grabbed the boys chin, “that’s all for now, if you want more prove to me that you can be a good boy,” he smirked before leaving the office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos, comments, concerns, opinions, and suggestions! hope you liked it! Thanks for reading!


	5. Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thoughts

Levi recalled Eren’s lips against his as the hot water from the overhead shower flowed down his back in little rivers. Slowly he eased his hand down towards his hard on imagining it as Eren’s, he began to slowly rub his shaft up and down and moaned in pleasure. He rubbed the head with his index finger with closed eyes. He crept a hand down to his balls and began to massage them in small circular motions while he thrust into imaginary Eren’s hand over and over, faster and faster until he reached his orgasm. The white fluid was soon washed away by the running shower and Levi was left panting, and wishing that Eren would hurry up and reduce the amount of trouble he got into.  
Levi had decided that he would keep track of all the trouble Eren got into, from detentions to suspensions, he would write it all down, along with his punishments, and his rewards if he managed to reduce all the trouble he got into. Of course Levi would be the one to give him the rewards. Eren would get a reward if by the end of every month he managed to reduce the trouble he got into compared to the month before. If he reduced it only a bit he would receive a small reward, though if he made drastic changes he would receive a much bigger reward. Levi had explained all this to Eren the evening after he had had his little mishap in the principal’s office, Eren had asked him what kind of rewards he would get and Levi had smirked and replied that he would find out if he was good and with that the vice had dismissed a curious Eren. Of course Levi hadn’t told him that he would be keeping note of all of it.  
Levi quickly finished his shower and got dressed, he then head into his kitchen and buttered some bread before popping it into the toaster before setting about making coffee. He then proceeded to take down the clothes he had hung in his small laundry room the night before to dry while the food finished cooking. He methodically folded the clothes and set them on the drier while his thoughts wandered to the green eyed student that had easily captured his heart. He imagined what the boy would look like begging for his cock, the blush that would creep across his cheeks as Levi saw him naked, the way it would feel like to pound into to him as the boy cried out his name. He heard the coffee maker buzz shaking him out of his thoughts of the student. Levi picked up the folded clothes and set them in his closet on his way to his breakfast. 

Eren was curious he wanted to know what the reward would be and he wanted to know soon. The thought of a reward was constantly nagging at the back of his mind managing to distract him from all his classes as he imagined what it could be. The only other thing competing for attention in his brain was Levi. The thought of Mr. Rivaille more often than not made him remember the day that he had felt those rough hands crawling up his back making him shiver. It had been a pleasant feeling, the hands had been warm and new yet somehow familiar. At that moment he had discovered that the heat that burned in him and made him blush whenever he was around Levi was love. He loved the vice and he definitely wanted more of him. Maybe his reward would be that he could ask any one thing of the man, then he could ask for more.  
He shook his head in an attempt to clear his thoughts, he was sitting in math and Ms. Leonhardt was writing notes up on the board and ignoring Marco who was ogling at her from the back of the class where he had been moved to once Annie couldn’t handle being stared at and not being able to hit the boy. Eren glanced over the notes being written on the board before deciding that he would ask Marco for them later since Marco tried extra hard in math in order to impress the unimpressed Ms. Leonhardt. He returned to his thoughts of the petite man and the reward and before he knew it class was over.  
The day he had been told that he could receive a reward from the vice he had decided that he would definitely get it, he would try as hard as he could in order to stay out of trouble even though that was becoming harder by the day since Jean had discovered that Eren wouldn’t respond to anything he did Jean had decided to take it upon himself to piss Eren off just to prove that he still could. He had begun to whistle every time he passed by Mikasa when Eren was around. He would cut in front of him in the lunch line, throw bits of eraser at him during the classes they shared which was all of them, and he had started to call Eren a baby. Slowly Jeans teasing was beginning to escalate and Eren’s self-control was being pushed to the max.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do you think Levi's a coffee person or a tea person?:(  
> anyways Thanks for reading! Please leave Kudos!


	6. Reward

It had been a week and I had managed to stay out of trouble except for being sent to sit outside the classroom when I had been late to English for the third time in row. Of course it had all been Jean’s fault. I sat outside his last class wishing I could leave, and I would have if only Mr. Hoover wasn’t dating Mr. Braun. Instead I sat there staring at the wall and about Levi and how he probably wouldn’t receive a reward for his efforts of not fighting back against Jean. I don’t like having free time because time brings thoughts and there are too many and to little things to think about at the same time. Time gives power to the imagination and my imagination is a dangerous place where I manage to think up the most bizarre situations to work myself out of and sometimes I can’t, sometimes the situation is just too big for me to fix that I give up or get a meteor to strike getting rid of the problem and everything else along with it. That’s how I feel right now. Jean’s a problem that I can’t solve and I would normally wipe it out with a meteor but then I’d wipe him out too and I can’t do that. There’s a solution somewhere out there, a solution is waiting I simply have to look harder and find it. When I do there will be the light at the end of the tunnel even if I can’t see it yet, but there must be one, right? I sit there lost in my thoughts not hearing the light footsteps growing closer and closer. A hand rests on my shoulder and I jump out of my thoughts to look up onto a pair of steely grey eyes “sent out of class, that’s the only thing that’s happened so I’ll give you a bit of a reward. Follow me.”

I don’t look back to see if he follows as hurry down the hall towards my office. I had noticed the small jabs that that Jean kid had been playing at and all the effort that it had taken Eren to not respond. It was sort of annoying, in a cute way though. I’m proud of him for staying out of trouble and I’m glad I get to give him a reward for all his efforts. I stop as I reach my office before pulling out a key and unlocking the door. I step through, turn around, grab Eren’s arm and pull him in closing the door behind him. I push him up against the closed door and press my lips against his, I keep my eyes on his which are widened in shock but after a moment slowly close shut and shut my own concentrating on our lips. I lick his bottom lip making him gasp and my tongue enters the warm cavern, memorizing every dip and bump, the shape of every tooth. His tongue hesitantly comes up to meet mine and I let him explore my mouth. His tongue feels wonderful in my mouth even if the kiss is sloppy, I can tell right off the bat that he doesn’t have experience. I break off the kiss to let him catch his breath before diving right back in. My hand snakes up into his hair pressing his mouth against mine while the other rests on his hip bringing him closer. His hands slide into my hair, his fingers running through the fine strands and I love them, I love the feel of his fingers knotting in my hair. At that moment I know I want him and I can feel that he wants me through the fabric of his clothing pressed against my stomach, but not yet. This is a taste, a test to see if he will continue to work for this reward that I will give him if he manages to stay out of trouble. I feel his fingers slide out of my hair and down my back, he begins to pull my dress shirt out of my pants and I pull back, pushing his hands away, he looks at me with an expression of shock on his features and I peck his lips before stepping away and tucking my shirt back in. His eyes follow my hands as they disappear into my trousers and reappear just to slide back in. “That is this week’s reward keep up the good work,” I explain before turning around, taking a seat at my desk and beginning on the pile of paperwork. After a few minutes I look up to see him standing where I had left him looking confused, when he sees me looking he blushes, opens the door and leaves closing the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? what did you think of reward?


	7. The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm bored of this so I'm finishing it off with some smut, I'm not that great at writing smut so sorry beforehand. I also know that the grammar is probably all wrong but I'm beyond caring at this point.

I liked it, I liked the reward a lot and I was determined to get more. So I worked hard. I brought my grades up bit by bit, finished all my homework and ignored Jean as hard as that was and I got more and more for my results, but I was still a virgin. Yes, we had touched, yes we had almost been found out when Principle Erwin knocked on the door once but Levi had managed to turn him away. It was the end of the school year and Eren had just finished his last exam, English, and he was determined to get a reward for all his hard work. He knew that Levi loved him, the vice had told him so after they had been completely naked for the first time and Eren had told him so before that, when they were still having make out sessions.   
Eren wanted more and he was determined to get it. So he headed over to Levi’s office as soon as he was let out of the gym where the exams took place. He stood and stared at the heavy wood door that led into the office wondering if Levi would be there. Exams were a stressful time for teachers and Levi had had less time to spend with Eren a month before they started. After a minuet of contemplating Eren slowly raised his fist and knocked on the door. The knock was met by silence and Eren turned the knob finding the door open which was a surprise since Levi always locked the door when he was out, what could have happened for him to forget?   
Eren pushed the door open and stepped inside. He looked around the spotless office before his eyes land on a form slumped over the desk. Eren walked over and pulled out his phone, grinning. He opened the camera and snapped a picture of his lover’s sleeping face. Then Eren went over and repositioned Levi so that his head lolled back revealing his delectable collar bones before snapping another picture. The vice looked peaceful in sleep as though he didn’t have a single worry and it made Eren happy to see him like that. Eren continued to reposition and snap pictures for a while. He was positioning Levi so he was leaning on his hand, his elbow rested on the desk when Eren felt arms wrap around his waist pulling him against Levi’s chest. “You’re going to delete those,” It was a command, Eren grinned before unlocking his phone and emailing them all to himself while saying, “doing that right now.” When Levi pulled Eren’s phone out of his grasp just as Eren sent the last email, then proceeded to delete all the pictures. Eren pulled the phone back and tossed it onto the desk before grabbing Levi’s tie and pulling their lips together. Eren bit Levi’s lower lip then went to battle for control against Levi’s tongue relinquishing when Levi slid a hand up his shirt and began rubbing his nipple. In a matter of minutes Eren was lying on the desk naked and panting with Levi straddling his hips their cocks rubbing against each other.   
“I want you inside me Levi,” Eren said looking up at Levi with a serious expression. Levi smiled before sticking two fingers into Eren’s mouth. Understanding Eren sucked on the fingers slicking them with his saliva. After a bit of sucking Levi pulled the fingers out and slid them both into Eren’s ass at the same time. Eren groaned at the intrusion and Levi took his lips while he finger fucked him. Levi curled his fingers looking for that spot of pleasure he knew the boy had, after a bit of digging around Eren moaned loudly and thrust against his fingers and Levi knew he had found Eren’s prostrate. He smiled before sliding in a third finger and repeatedly thrusting into Eren, every once in a while brushing against his prostrate. “Levi! I want you!” Eren gasped, and Levi smirked his cock throbbing, anticipating the heat he would soon feel. Levi pulled out his fingers and heard Eren groan at the loss of contact. Levi positioned his hard on against the boy’s virgin hole and slowly thrust into him, he waited for the boy to adjust before slowly thrusting in and out slowly gaining speed.   
Eren moaned it felt good to be filled up, but he wanted Levi to thrust harder, to be rougher so he took matters into his own hands pushing his hips down to meet Levi half way, speeding up to let Levi know what he wanted and soon Levi was thrusting into Eren at fast pace. Levi bent down and pressed his Lips against Eren’s panting ones as he hit the boy’s sweet spot turning the boy into a writhing mess underneath him. Levi grabbed Eren’s cock and rubbed it at the same pace as his thrusts giving Eren double stimulation. Eren felt his orgasm nearing and groaned as he came his ass tightening around Levi’s cock, squeezing it and soon Levi came inside Eren riding out his orgasm before pulling out and lying on top of Eren their pants filling the silence of the office. After a few minutes Levi leaned up and pressed his lips to Eren’s in a sloppy kiss, before he stood up and pulled on his clothes. “Clean that up shitty brat then call your parents and tell them you’re staying over at a friend’s house for the weekend. You’re going to need a shower and I doubt you know how to take one without drowning.” Eren grinned happily before pulling on his own clothes and calling home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End! :)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work so please give me opinions! I really love the Levi/Eren pairing and I'm sorry if you don't agree.  
> Oh and don't forget comments and/or concerns!


End file.
